


Anti-Climatic

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [124]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was expecting just a bit...more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Climatic

Jared grinned when he felt Shannon tugged him over, the younger man’s legs becoming straddled over his brother’s hips. Smirking, Jared ghosted his lips over Shannon; chuckling when Shannon tried to nip at them. “What?”

                “You fucking tease.”

                Jared snorted, “Like you’re any better.”

                Shannon merely shrugged before reaching up and cupping his brother’s face, “Ah, but I’m older; therefore, you must listen to me.’

                “Didn’t work when I was 13, won’t work now.” Jared mumbled before allowing Shannon to fully kiss his lips.

                Jared wound his hands into Shannon’s brown hair, catching a gasp of air as he shifted before he grounded his lips into Shannon’s, the both of them moaning softly. Jared let out a shuttering breath as Shannon began nipping the side of his neck. “No…marks.”

                “I know” Shannon grunted before lowering his brother onto the booth.

                Jared looked up at his brother with glazed eyes. Shannon smiled and languidly kissed Jared, the younger man wrapping his hands gently around Shannon’s neck as he responded. Releasing his brother’s lip, Shannon nuzzled the side of Jared’s neck, inhaling softly. Jared chuckled as he ran a hand through his brother’s hair, “I probably don’t smell that great,”

                “Nope,” Shannon quipped from his pillow, “Although, I probably smell the same.”

                Jared shrugged, “Don’t know,” he smirked, “Don’t really care.”

                Shannon laughed before pecking his brother’s cheek, then eyelids, then finally the lips. “Love you,”

                Jared smiled softly, “Love you too.”

                “Uh…what the Hell?”

                Both brothers bolted apart, their eyes wide as they looked at Tomo and Vicki. “Uh, Tomes, we can..”

                Jared swore, “Tomo, that wasn’t what it looked like.”

                “What? You two aren’t shacking up together?” Tomo retorted, his eyebrow rose in question.

                Vicki sighed and stood in-between her husband and the brothers, “Yes, they’re together, but they’re consenting adults Tomo. And it’s not like a child could be birthed between the two of them, so there’s no harm!”

                Tomo looked at his wife before glancing back at the brothers, “Just…no sex on the bus dudes.” He stated before walking away.

                Jared watched as Tomo grabbed a few pieces of clothes before heading into the bathroom. “Well, that was anti-climactic.”

                Shannon shrugged, “I was expecting a punch or something…but I’m not arguing.”

                Vicki rolled her eyes, “Why were you even doing that in the first place you idiots!”

                Jared sheepishly smiled, “Sorry Vicki.”

                 “Need to put a leash on you two or this band will be known for the two of you fucking each other,” she mumbled under her breath as he walked to join her husband in the shower.

                Jared’s eyebrows furrowed, “I vote that we leave now.”

                “I second that.”


End file.
